Today's the Day
by not-politics-as-usual
Summary: At one week overdue Elizabeth McCord decides she done with being pregnant!


_This is my first ever fanfic so I hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

Elizabeth McCord was pregnant. Correction, Elizabeth McCord was very pregnant. 9 months, 1 week and 2 days to be exact. And dealing with an energetic 4 year old was only making the problem worse. Following a relatively straight forward pregnancy with Stevie, Elizabeth was hoping the second would follow suit. But nothing about this pregnancy was the same. Which is why both she and Henry were surprised to learn that this too was a girl!

On day 900, or so Elizabeth felt, she waddled down the stairs bag in tow and dumped it unceremoniously at the kitchen door. Henry looked up from pouring a coffee and took in Elizabeth's expression and then the bag at her feet 'babe...you ok?'

'Yeah I'm fine...I'm going to the hospital...but I'm fine'

At the word hospital Henry rushed over and put his hand on her bump 'hospital? Are you having contractions? Has your water broke?'

'No, I'm just done with being pregnant. I'm done with the swollen feet. I'm done with the bad back. I'm done with needing the toilet 4 thousand times a day. This baby is coming today. Times up'

Henry chuckled at this, earning him a glare from his wife 'I'm not entirely sure that's how it works honey. The baby comes when the baby is ready and I don't think you have any say in it'

'Mommy is the baby coming today?' Stevie asked, having finished her breakfast and looked at her parents.

'Yes' Elizabeth answered at the same time Henry replied 'no sweetie'

'Henry I don't care what you say about the time being right, she is coming today whether she likes it or not. I cannot be pregnant for one more day'

'Ok...how about you stay here while I take Stevie to preschool and when I get back we can discuss going to the hospital' Henry compromised, if only to get Elizabeth to calm down. Stress certainly wasn't going to help the situation.

As soon as Henry walked back into the house he saw Elizabeth pacing the lounge 'do you think she doesn't want to meet us? She's just going to stay in there forever and never come out?' Elizabeth's hormones were all over the place and she knew she was being silly, but at 41 weeks pregnant she couldn't help it. 'No baby, I don't, I think she can't wait to meet us but you've made her so comfy, she's just enjoying the last few days before she starts getting tormented by Stevie, who is convinced she'll come home to a new sister today'

'I know, you're right, it's just..' her hand ran absentmindedly over her bump 'I was supposed to go into labour last week'

Henry laughs quietly 'that's not our choice babe' he said going over to Elizabeth and massaging the tight muscle in her back. She sighed at the sensation and dropped her head back onto Henry's shoulder 'that's not entirely true Henry...remember the midwife told us not to have sex late on in the pregnancy because...'

'It can cause premature labour' Henry finished

'Yes but I'm a week over due so it wouldn't be premature would it?' she replied, another sign escaping her lips at Henry's massage.

'I guess not, you sure you don't want to wait it out, I mean..'

'Henry...' Elizabeth turned in his arms as best she could and looked him right in the eyes 'I quite literally cannot have this baby inside me any more. I cannot sit up or go to the toilet without you and who knows how much longer it's going to be. Help me have this baby Henry' Elizabeth pleaded. Henry took in her expression and could see that she truly was ready to have this baby and he could never deny her anything she asked for.

'Ok babe, let's see what we can do'

'Thank you' and with this she reached up to give him a kiss, which he quickly deepened and pulled her as close as possible, his hands tangling in her hair holding her head in place. She suddenly stopped kissing him and paused, eyes closed, mouth open.

'Babe..you ok?'

'Yeah...I think my water just broke is all'

'Well you bet it did baby...I'm just that good' Henry grinned, going to pick up her bag and leading her out the door!


End file.
